Before Her Life Was Stolen
by kstubbe1234
Summary: Prequel to A Stolen Life. Covers Edwards cheating, Everyone's reactopions, And what happened before that. All from Cora's POV. I'm doing each POV in a series. I'm doing Cora's, then bellas, then Edwards.
1. Before

LA/N: **this takes place before a stolen life's events and ends right where we began at a stolen life. This covers Edwards infidelity, Mia's introduction to the family, and the family's detailed reactions to Edwards cheating. Keep in mind that I'm doing the entire first part of the series (all the events and stories that I publish first) from Cora's point of view and when I'm done with the hat I'll move on to Bella, edward, Rose, and Esmé. The sluts (Dina's) pregnancy will closely follow BD becuase it will last about 3 months instead of the 10 a normal pregnancy does she will come into play more at the 4 week mark after Edward cheated**

 **CORA POV**

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?!" I yell to my idiotic brother Edward. He came home from the "store" a minute ago, smelling like a human girl whose scent I don't recognize, and jasper says he is feeling guilty.

"I didn't mean to! She seduced me!" He tries to explain. Ugh I'm so done with him.

"Well then _Edward_ ," I sneer his name "why did you fuck the first slut you came across but didn't even consider it with my sister WHO IS YOUR FUCKING FIANCÉE YOU BASTARD?" I yell as I attack him, punching him in the face to the point where his skin is cracking and my hand has micro cracks in it. Emmett finally pulls me off of Edward when I almost rip his head off and call for Alice to make a fire.

"Cora what's going on?!" mom comes in and asks.

"YOUR LITTLE GOLDEN BOY FUCKING CHEATED ON BELLA WITH THE FIRST SLUT TO COME AROUND! HE WONT EVEN CONSIDER SEX WITH BELLA YET HE SLEEPS WITH THE FIRST WHITE TRADH HE SEES!" I yell from Emmett's arms. I've been torchered, ive been starved, I've been bitten by newborns. But I've never been so pissed off in my over 100 years of existance. Sure, I got mad when all that shit was happening to me, but familial betrayal is what really gets me pissed.

"Edward?" Mom calls out in a quiet voice that is filled with sadness and grief. She's holding back sobs.

"I'm sorry Esmé. I've failed you. I slept with a human girl named Dina. I've failed you all. I'm sorry." Edward tries to explain. But Bella walks in. I run and pull her into s hug and sob into her. She holds me back and asks what happened.

When edward tells her she is sobbing too. I've always been the closest to Bella. Alice is second and emmet is third closest, but not by much. After a few hours we all talk and agree to never speak of this again, and Edward will be watched closely to mak sure he never does anything of the sort again.

-one week after Edward cheated-

Bella and I are going to see that mama Mia Here We Go Again for the fifth time this week. After we see it, we wait for the next showing to begin. We love this movie so much becuase it has such a sweet meaning to it and the songs are so amazing. We both sing every word to every song, even on the car ride home!

When we get home, me and Bella go to me and Emmett's room to hang out before her 10 o'clock curfew set by Charlie.

edward has been gone since 5am this morning on a hunt, though we are tracking his phone and he has Dad with him. Bella has refused to talk to him until she can forgive him, which she just told me she is really to do now. I'm so happy, yet I can't seem to shake the feeling that something is wrong...

-week 2 after Edward cheated-

Life is good right now. Me, Alice, and Emmett are back in school while Rose, Her mate, Edward, Jazz, and Bella are all at home applying to colleges and were in video production, my fave class, filming a video project that uses the song My Love, My Life from Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again. Basiclly it's just me standing in front of the oak tree singing while I walk towards Emmett.

Right as we cut, I get a call from Bella, she's crying and says that she hates herself for not being good enough for Edward. She says that she did something bad, by cutting herself.

"call carlisle Alice. NOW." I whisper/yell to Alice. In less than a minute she's calling Dad and telling him to get tend to Bella immediately. I keep her on the phone until I hear my dad calling for her in the house. He gets on the phone after quickly treating her and says that she was losing blood and that it was good that we called when we did.

I call edward and tell him to go to Bella, and clear out the guest room and only put a bed, remote, and tv in there and a few chairs so we can keep her on watch so we can help her faster if it ever happens again. I make sure to subtly blame Edward when we are on the phone so make him understand that this is his fault.

-week three since Edward cheated-

Ever since we had the incident with Bella, we had cameras installed in the house to watch her, and hidden cameras at charlies House. We took all razor blades and locked them up at our house. Just to be safe. I don't even know why bella took him back. She would still be changed if she dumped his sorry ass. Last week just pushed the point across to me. I self harmed as a human, though there was never a word for it and no one ever talked about it, and I stopped only when I was changed by Maria. I just hid the scars with the long dressed and corsets of the time, I still have 5e #ars on my arms but they aren't visible to the human eye unless your looking.

Bella has been spending a lot of her time with Edward and mom planning the wedding, which up until last week I wasn't even sure was still going to happen. Yesterday, Bella asked me to be her bridesmaid and I am so happy. Me, Alice, and rose are all her bridesmaids. While obviously Mark, Emmett, and Jasper are Edwards's groomsman.

I dont know why why but I still have that off feeling from last week, like something bad is coming. Dad says to trust my instincts, but I don't even know what this "danger" is.

-week four since Edward cheated-

i can't believe the wedding is only 2 weeks away! Mom and Bella picked out her dress with me, Rose, and Alice at the bridal shop yesterday and it is so perfect! It hugs Bella is all he right places, and she had us pick out out bridesmaids dresses. We all got different styles but their all lilac purple.

Right now now we're doing a mock up of her wedding look so we're sll dressed up and we're walking downstairs to show 5e boys. I know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride already seen her in our minds anywheys.

"Oh my god Bella. Your so beautiful, love" Edward says and pulls her into his arms. The doorbell rings and everyone looks confused. None of our vampire family is supposed to get here till tomorrow.

Carlisle goes to get the door and I smell human. Maybe someone got lost. But when he comes back I see Dina. In an oversized sweater, cradling a baby bump...

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN**

 **im sorry for the cliffy. I had to do it. Don't kill me. New chapter coming out soon!**


	2. Emotion

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has been encouraging me to keep publishing chapeters to this story! This is the long awaited, everyone's reaction to Dina being Pregnant. Don't worry, in the sequel she will die slowly and painfully. Okay so I still need a beta so, yeah. And DISCLAIMER! I don't own twilight, or any of the cannon characters. I own this plot line, Dina, Justin, And Cora and now a leopard gecko named Lucius Bellatrix Malfoy. ENJOY THIS LONG AWAITED CONFRONTATION CHAPTER!**

CORA POV

i have to hold my breath when _she_ walks in. She smells so pure. So delicious. Even after all my training in the Wars I still have some trouble around humans. So does jazz, but that's not the issue right now. Right now, there's a slut, cradling a baby bump, and asking Edward what he did to her. It's not possible. I know it isn't. I have wanted a baby since I was changed, me and Emmett would have had one by now, but apparently it is possible.

A small flicker of hope flutters within me, then I realize that a woman's body needs to change to carry a child to term. But men's bodies don't need to change to sire a child. That's exactly what happened here. Dipshit here didn't use a condom.

"Edward? Will you come with me please?" Carlisle asks. Edward kisses Bella sweetly, though she pulls apart in tears, and goes with carlisle.

i can't breathe. I need to hunt. I need blood. I remember that Emmett had the idea to put blood in the fridge and freezer. I go grab a "grizzly pop" which is actually like half a foot tall and like half a foot wide and I scarf it down. I feel a little better but these are only meant to sate you until you can go hunting.

"Emmett, I need to hunt soon. Like really soon. It hurts." I whimper.

"Alright. We will go as soon as we know what's going on, babe. I promise." He says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But she smells so pure Emmett. Please. She's already wrecked this family. Let me drain Dina. Please baby." I cry. The beast in me is starting to come out. Human life, except bellas becuase my beast recognizes her as a part of our coven, is starting to mean less and less To me. Emmett sees this and picks me up and runs to our hunting spot, yelling to everyone that I need to hunt or I'll do something I'll regret later.

A few few hours later we return, satisfied in more ways than one, with new clothes, and I smell that bitchs scent is a few hours old. Thank god.

"Cara, Emmett, let me fill you two in. Follow me to my office." Dad says. Uh oh. He has that look where he tries to make it so that no emotion shows. I sense fury, curiosity, and sadness toward Bella.

As we enter I see Edward and Bella in his room, sobbing into each other in the next room which is The entertainment room.

"We figured out that Dina is in fact pregnant, and she will pack up all her things and move here. Cara, baby girl, I know this will be hard for you, so I talked to your cousins and they said that if you need to , you can stay with them if it gets to be too much. Other than that, we know that the baby grows at a much faster rate than humans. And it's already hurting her. With the strength of the kicks it's bruising her already." Carlisle says.

 _Serves the bitch right. Fucking up our family. I would kill her myself but I don't want to anger Rose. Ugh she's scary. Maybe if I incapacitate her..._

"serves the worthless bitch right. Now I don't even have to kick her ass. Her bastard is doing it for me." I say as I lay my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Cora that isn't very nice. And also, she's staying here in the guest room so we can keep an eye on her." Carlisle says. I start trembling with anger and make a run for me and Emmett's room so I can jump out and go destroy some trees, maybe scaring her into muscarrying in the process.

"FUCK YOU DAD. YOUR LETTING HER TEAR OUR FAMILY APART! I NEVER HAD A FAMILY WHEN I WAS HUMAN, MY ONLY FAMILY WAS JASPER. NOW THAT I HAVE A COMPLETE FAMILY YOU LET SOME WORTHLESS TRASH TAKE IT AWAY." I yell as I run. I get about 50 feet from the house and start punching trees and boulders making as much loud, ground rumbling noise as I can to scare the skank. Bella is used to my destructive tantrums (even though they have only happened once this decade. And that's when we found out about Victoria coming after Bella and the mutts being back)

After I completely obliterated the trees and boulders within 100 feet of the house (more garden room for mom!) I fall down sobbing and feel jaspers arms around me as I fall. Emmett knows that even though he's my mate, that jasper is the only one besides esme who can calm me down from a tantrum if this magnitude.

"Jasper please, just let me kill her. She's ruining our family. Please jazz. I don't eant to lose this family jazz." I sob into him. He sends me waves of calm and murmurs how proud of me he is and how proud our mama would be. She died in childbirth with me. Then pa died not even a year later from alcohol poisoning. When jazz left for the war I was 15 and they told me he was dead on my 16th birthday. After that I was changed. I don't even know how long. I was so depressed that our maid had to force me to eat every day.

"Come on darlin'. Let's go inside." He says. I run in and pull Bella into a bear hug and she hugs me back and we both cry.

A few hours later we hear the door open and I smell Dina. I tell Bella that we should go to The entertainment room or my room, since Dina is on the other wing of the house next to dads office.

"Bitch" I mutter while we pas say Dina. Thankfully no one reprimanded me, I tpknow they can all hear me too.

We head off to my room but what I don't tell Her is that we're goig online shopping. Unfortunately, Dina has to walk by the entertainment room to get to "her room". An hour later she walks by and sees Bella mad becuase I just got her a cute mini skirt and crop top. She comes in and watches tv so me and Bella just shop more, her using her black credit card and me using mine. They have absolutely no limits and So far we have racked up 10,000 dollars between the both of us. To be fair I did buy some of Kim Kardashian's clothes that she's selling for about 1000 dollars a piece.

"Bella! Look! I think that this shirt that Kim kardashian wore would look amazing on you! And it's only two thousand dollars! Come on bells, you NEED it." I say. Bella mumbles "fine." And I catch Dina looking shocked on the couch. We're on the floor on our stomachs using our laptops. Well, the laptop I forc3 bella to keep.

"What are _you_ looking at!" I ask. I might have slashed my razor sharp, venom coated, perfect and white teeth.

"You said ONLY two thousand dollars. Don't your cards have limits?" She asks rudely.

"Nope. Daddy only gives them to members of the family. Bella got hers a few weeks ago. And only people that are apart of the family get them. Since Bella is marrying Edward, she gets hers. " I say just as rudely. I can practically see the fucking dollar signs in her beady little eyes.

i don't need Edwards power to know what she's thinking. She is going to try and get Edward...


End file.
